Tempted Fate
by Remember Everything
Summary: Rose Davenport's world gets turned upside down when she crosses paths with kindred society. Secrets that have been buried deep start to rise from the murky depths of the past, and her life will never be the same.


Rose looked into the eyes of the man standing in front of her. The fact that she wasn't sure if he could be called a man startled her. At first glance he looked to be around 20, but if you looked into his eyes you could tell he had the knowledge of ancient beings. Those eyes, those beautiful eyes, a velvet hue of purple melting into a soft blue. Eyes that you could not turn your gaze from. No matter how hard you tried. Finally after what seemed like hours she was released from their depths.

She gasped grabbing at the bar, as she felt a hard tug at her conscience. Disoriented and confused she glanced around for Sara. How could her friend bring her here and then abandon her in this unholy place. The sign above the door read Sangar, not having lived in this town long she hadn't known anything about this bar. Sara had told her it was the best place to go, and actually had gotten Rose the fake identification card for this very night. For some strange reason the bouncer had allowed her into this place, inwardly she scoffed, who could believe she was a 34 yr old woman named Cassandra Morrin? The whole 17 years of her life she was told she looked at least a few years younger than her actual age.

With his index finger he gently lifted her chin. Her eyes locked with his once more, love, pain, anger, want, life, death, flooded past like the flash of a light, to be replaced by a dark glow seeming to emanate from deep within his soul. Her form was reflected in this unnatural light. Staring at her reflection her mind wandered to the clothing she wore, to her the black and red laced corset made her look older and she loved how the thigh high fishnet stockings stopped just under her skirt showing an inch or two of her bare flesh. She couldn't even remember putting the outfit on. In fact she couldn't remember much of those hours before arriving at this place. His eyes streamed up and down her body as she mused over her outfit.

"Yes, you are very beautiful"

She startled. His voice seemed to emanate out of the darkened corners of the room. Not wanting to, once again she looked up at him. He had a devilish smile on his face, when he spoke next it was as if his lips never moved though she could hear his words penetrate her mind.

"You my child are perfect." he ran his fingers through her mane "Hair as black as the night, eyes as green as jewels; yes you will do just fine my love"

As she studied his physique she noticed he had broad shoulders and muscled biceps, accentuated by the stretched fabric of his black t-shirt, that went well with the jeans that he wore. His medium black hair was parted and seemed to flow freely to either side of his head. He had what her friends back home would call kissable lips, the lower one plump and just pleading to be bitten. She blushed when she noticed were her thoughts were leading her. It's not that she was a virgin but the thought of kissing him drove her mind to dangerous places.

Taking her hand he lead her into a vacant alcove, she could not resist no matter how hard she tried. He pulled her closer to him; gently tugging on her hair he exposed her soft tender neck.

Leaning close to her he whispered "Don't worry my child this will only hurt for a moment"

As his fangs sank into her flesh she let out a loud gasp. Involuntarily moaning as the pain and pleasure collided, she finally gave up the struggle. Her blood ran crimson; each pulse of her heart sent sparks of pleasure throughout her body. Never had she felt anything close to this before, and deep in her heart she mourned the realization that never again will it be felt. As he pulled away her naturally pale skin turned ghost white emphasizing the red of her lips. As the drops of blood dripped from his lips he leaned in and kissed her.

Tasting the faint remnants of her blood on him drove her wild. Laughing he pulled away from her.

"Yes I was right little one, you are perfection. All ready you feel the fire the draw of the insatiable hunger. Yes we shall finish this"

Taking out a jewel encrusted dagger he slit his wrist. Her emerald eyes grew wider as she smelled the fresh blood. Licking her lips she impatiently eased closer to him. Laughing with evil delight he offered her the life giving blood. She seized upon his wrist and with gluttony consumed his essence, basking in the forbidden sin that had been offered. A crimson hue shimmered and danced in front of her eyes, creating an eclipse of the senses. As she collapsed from exhaustion he gathered her into his arms and left the bar.

* * *

 **Reviews are my Gummy Bears**


End file.
